Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Teen Years
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Teen Years is based off of the first series and movie. It`s more known as it`s spin-off for the Phineas and Ferb/Ed, Edd, N Eddy Crossover Series, with the same events of the film and series, but with part of if with teenager problems, such as dating, or fearing to lose each others. The plots and backgrounds of the series are more creative and with more enthusiasm, and also focusing more on the B-Plot with Perry the Platypus and Wilfred (who still look the same) trying to thwart an older version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace is still joining the Kankers. Since this is the spin-off of the movie and series, not too many actors reprised their role, and the ones that did, they chaned or altered the voice in order to make them modern or their ages. Plot Phineas, Ferb, The Eds and friends are in high school excet they're all around in their late teens. Leaving their same adventures, they have to face their high school problems as teenagers. Perry and Wilfred are still teaming up to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, though now their sub-plots are more inventive and with more destress. Candace is still with Lee and Marie trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, only to predictablly fail. The locations and settings have been recreated for this series. Characters Ed: '''Ed has grown out his hair from "Over Your Ed" and wears his green jacket and striped red shirt. He became a bit smarter but is still an idiot as know by Sarah and Eddy. He still has the same voice and a similar appearance. H is Age 17-18 '''Phineas: '''Phineas is still unaware of Eddy's plans. He has became an avid L.A. Dodgers fan and is the head builder to Eddy's plans. His voice has slightly changed a bit more manly, due to Martella`s puberty. He is age 16-17. '''Edd: '''He still his smart self but he is the one of the very poplular kids like his friends. He and Ferb are the plan makers. His voice is now more manly characterized, but still with the same tone. He is age 16-17. '''Ferb: '''Is still the silent type but talks too often no. He and Edd are plan makers and best friends and very popular. His voice is still slightly the same. He is age 17. '''Eddy: Has brushed his blue hair into a mess and wears his yellow and red stripe shirt outside a purple shirt. He has become a little more popular now, as he is with Phineas and Ferb. He is the leader and master scammer of the team. His voice is quite different now, as Sampson made it sound more older and deep in order to make the viewers believe that Eddy is really growing. He is age 16-17 Please add more characters Episodes The Last Day Of Summer/In with the new ed-Everyone is sadden because its the last day of summer and decide to spend it well/It is the first day of school and it doesn't go well. Saved by the Ed/Mix-n-Match-Ed arrives at school in by walking and is confused at where his 1st period is./Eddy and Phineas have to juggle 3 things at once Trading Places/Burned out-Nazz and Double D switch places with two royal siblings that look them/Phineas becomes very tired. The Movies/Birthday Suprises-Ed goes on his date to the movies/Ferb's birthday is today and the guys throw him the biggest party ever but unexpected guests want to ruin the party. please add more episodes Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Double D Tony Sampson as Eddy Peter Kelamis as Rolf Tom Kenny as Johnny Scott Grimes as Jimmy Janyuse Jaud as Sarah James Arnold Taylor as Kevin Christan Bale as Mr. Eckward Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (archive footage effect in pilot epsiodes) Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofesnhmirtz Chelsea Staub as Candace Macalauy Culkin as Jeremy Charles Schlatter as Buford Tyler James Williams as Baljeet Kel Mitchell as the Bus Driver Dana Synder as Major Monogram Seth Green as Mark Josh Keaton as Drew Terry Klassen as John Alyson Stoner as Isabella Kari Walgrhen as Nazz Jenn Forgie as May Robert Patrick as Princeple Fredrick Carlos Alazraqui as Flyod Dante Basco as Carl Graice Park as Stacy Jeff Benett as Coach Gordon Jennifer Hale as Marie Laura Bailey as Lee please add more cast Background Information Vincent Martella, Thomas Sangster, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, Peter Kelamis, and Dan Povenmire were the only known actors of the cast to reprise their role. Dee Bradley Baker, who portrayed Perry`s chatterign noise and speaking voice,was one of the ones tha did not returned, but the chattering noises, were done with archive footage. He might later return to do Perry, though that was coincidental. In one episode, Matt Hill and Samuel Vincent couldn`t play their characters together, so they taped their dialouges in different places, so that then they`ll mix it up with the rest of the cast. At first, it was originally planned that Bobbu Gaylor and Maulik Pancholy will return to reprise their role as Buford and Baljeet, but it ended up deciding against it. Instead Charles Schlatter and Tyler James Williams replaced the roles. Coincidentally both William and Vincent Martella played in the sitcom series "Everybody Hates Chris". Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction